


Fire Emblem: Three Clans

by Caracali



Series: FE3H/Warriors [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracali/pseuds/Caracali
Summary: So this is basically a Warrior cats rewrite of fe3h with some tweaks to to the storyThe teen rating is there for canon typical violenceits gonna be mostly following the azure moon route because the events on it are easier to transfer over to this au





	Fire Emblem: Three Clans

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me i was too much of a coward to have someone beta read this

Rain poured down and thunder rumbled in the distance as two armies clashed. A bolt of lightning crashed down upon a group of warriors, igniting them and the tall grasses surrounding them. A large tom leapt through the flames, unfazed, running straight for the opposing leader. He struck down everyone who dared to stand in his way. One warrior’s throat was ripped open by his claws. “Seiros-star...” was all they managed to gurgle before falling to the ground lifeless. 

Seiros-star surveyed the battlefield with a distant expression painted on her face. She glared at the monstrously strong, scarred cat who was still slaughtering her warriors left and right. Unsheathing her claws, she charged at him at full speed and lunged for his throat. He spun on his heels and kicked her back but she took the hit with grace and went right back to trying to sink her claws into him. The two expertly blocked each other's blows, Seiros-star nimbly avoided his powerful slashes. She jumped onto his back and raked her claws down his sides trying to weaken him as much as possible before he threw her off. As he rushed over to finish her off she launched herself into his face with every ounce of strength she could muster, knocking him onto his back. Seiros-star pinned him to the ground, sharp claws drawing droplets of blood from his neck.

“Tell me Nemesis, do you recall the Red Canyon!?” She hissed, “You’ll die for that!” She dug her claws into his flesh making him writhe with pain. “DIE. DIE! You took…. everything that I loved” She kept tearing apart his throat taking out all her anguish on his now mangled body. The sky had begun to clear and the battle was over. Both sides left limping away with heavy losses. Seiros-star stared up at the sky and smiled weakly “He’s gone now, Mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was my first time actually writing action i hope it was understandable lol
> 
> Anyways. The allegiances will be listed at the beginning of the next chapter! It will only cover people who attend/work at the monastery but the people who only show up as a enemy/npcs are still in this and have names it would just be annoying to list everybody and their respective groups. 
> 
> The biggest story tweak for now is that i'm dialing back byleth's role a lot. This is still seen mostly from their perspective tho so the story really starts next chapter


End file.
